


【Y2/SN】死亡列车

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 无限重置 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: You Only Live Once
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: 无限重置 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

>   
> PS：  
>  1、无限流，强强，伪破镜重圆  
>  2、黑化扭曲OOC，老套狗血无逻辑  
> 

**【0】**

记忆并不可信。——二宫和也

**【1】新伤**

二宫和也睁开双眼。

行驶中的列车十分平稳，窗外的景色飞速后退。算不上宽敞的座位并不舒适，伸不直的双脚有些酸涨。

二宫和也觉得不对劲。

他知道自己是在列车上，他知道自己是二宫和也。但是，他不知道自己为什么在这里，或者说除了二宫和也这个名字，他对关于自己的别的事情一无所知。职业，年龄，人生经历……这类本该有的信息在他的脑子里一片空白。

可他偏偏知道一个成年人所应该知道的知识，或者说常识。

就像是关于他个人的一切，被刻意从记忆里抹掉了一样。

打开自己抱着的背包，二宫和也翻找着里面的东西。

一根木质短棍，一份十多页的纸质文件，一个放在皮套里的证件。

证件上的名字是二宫和也，照片也是二宫和也的证件照，职位是警视。

文件是警视厅的内部文件，关于一份生物科学科研成果的失窃。由于这份成果涉嫌国家机密，警视厅介入了调查。

除此之外，背包里没有任何东西。

推车售卖零食的乘务员走过，目光在二宫和也脸上停留的时间比看其他人的时候长了一些。

伸手摸了摸自己的脸，在左脸他碰到了属于纱布的触感。

合上拉链，将背包提在手上，二宫和也起身，穿过无人的领座，走向车厢连接处的洗手间。

反手上锁，镜子里的自己几乎整个左脸都被一块纱布所遮住。撕下黏在脸上的胶带，揭开纱布的时候他手上感觉到了轻微的撕扯感。

浸着血迹的纱布下，一道五六厘米的伤痕从下颌至鼻侧，丝丝血迹浸出伤口的边缘。伸手摸上伤痕，有淡淡的血迹黏在指尖。指腹下压，血从被按住的伤痕处冒了出来。

二宫和也放下手。

这不是旧伤，揭开纱布时低开了刚结痂不久伤口。

可是，他的脸没有感觉。无论是揭开伤口也好，按压伤口也罢，他都没有感到丝毫疼痛。之前在车厢的座位上也是，如果那个乘务员没有多看了他一会儿，二宫和也甚至没有察觉自己的脸上贴了这么大的一块纱布。

伤口是真的，脸上没有感觉也是真的，是因为麻醉药吗？

**【2】诡异之事**

出了洗手间，刚从洗手池上拽了一张纸巾擦手，一个男人站在了二宫和也的身后。

“查得怎么样了？”

抬头看见镜子里的人，无来由地，二宫和也就知道这个人是松本润。

就像他无来由地知道自己是二宫和也。

“没什么发现。”把纸丢进废纸篓，二宫和也转过身，“你那边呢？”

“也没有找到东西。”松本润压低声音，“不能公开搜查的话，根本找不到人。”

“我们还有多少时间？”尽管依然不知道自己为什么会在这辆列车，不知道自己要做什么，但那张证件和松本润这些话能够让二宫和也把握到一些模糊的轮廓。

无论是乘坐列车去往某个地方开展调查，还是要在车上调查什么，都一定会有时限。他这么问既可以理解成列车什么时候到达终点，也能理解成别的意思。

“六站，还有六站那个人就会下车。”松本润说，“很可能就是在那个时候把资料给出去。”

“……这样。”二宫和也没多说什么。

“你注意着点，伤再好好养养，可别留疤。”松本润拍拍二宫和也的肩，“要是钉子没被对方发现，肯定能告诉我们这个人是谁。现在也是没办法，只能一个个找，你要理解。我再去看看。”

目送松本润离开，二宫和也在原地站了一会儿，才回到自己的车厢。

现在的情况很麻烦。

二宫和也想。

松本润刚才的那些话给出的信息不少，但是很模糊。首先，他和松本润是同伴，上这辆列车是要找到一个人。算上背包里的资料和证件，很容易就能想到，他们是警视厅的警察，要找的人是那个偷了科研资料的人。再来，要找的那个人会在六站之后下车，这个信息来源于警视厅埋在某个地方的卧底，这个卧底能以某种方式知道那个人的行踪。最后，二宫和也脸上的伤应该有段时间了，不然松本润不会说“再养养”，还让他理解这次的安排。

这些信息并不足以让二宫和也知道自己该怎么做。

失窃资料重要却不可以在这辆列车上公开搜查的理由，二宫和也还不知道，明明只要封锁列车信号不让信号传出，最坏的结果也不过就是资料被毁掉；提供消息的卧底所潜伏的地方和这次的资料失窃是什么关系，是派出盗窃者还是盗窃者的雇主，二宫和也还不知道，松本润却十分信任对方给出的情报；要找的人要在六站后下车的理由是什么，二宫和也还是不知道。

就算按松本润的说法，那人是要在下车后把情报传出去，这并不合理。如果接收资料的是人，那资料传递可以在上这辆列车前、在这辆列车上、在列车的站点乃至离开站点后完成。如果资料要放到指定的地点，列车这站这种人来人往、摄像头覆盖、还每天有管理方检查的地方不应该是首选。

以现在所知道的信息，二宫和也找不到回答这些问题的答案。

更麻烦的是，松本润的态度说明，松本润和他很熟。而二宫和也现在这种忘掉自身相关信息的异常状态，他不想让松本润知道。

二宫和也看着窗外。

从睁眼开始，一切就透着十足的诡异。不让旁人知道自己的异常，是再合理不过的谨慎。

列车到站。

一个拄着医用拐杖的人在二宫和也身边的空位坐下。

“没问题吗，sho君？”同一排隔了走廊的位置上，刚刚坐下的人问。

“没问题的。”二宫和也身侧的人回答。

看了眼身边的人，对方的眼睛大而明亮，嘴唇饱满。

调整了一下坐姿，把背包抱在怀里，二宫和也再次闭上眼睛。

他准备睡到六站，不，五站后。这种具体情况都不清楚的时候，他不认为贸然行动是什么合适的做法。如果有什么新的情况，松本润自然会来找他。

二宫和也的打算在过了四站之后被破坏了。

“能帮忙，带我去餐车吗？”旁边座位的人轻轻摇醒了他，“我朋友一直没回来，我拿不到拐杖。”

“……是那个吗。”二宫和也指着对面行李架上的拐杖和向他求助的确认。

取下拐杖，应这人的要求，二宫和也带着对方往餐车走去。

“你的脸……”这人小声问。

“小伤，不碍事。”二宫和也没多说。

两人刚进餐车，一眼就看见了横倒在走廊上的躯体。

“aiba……”拄着拐杖的人喊了出来。

“nino！”站在躯体旁边的人冲二宫和也招手。

这不同的两个名字同时被喊出，餐车内陷入短暂的安静，气氛变得有些古怪。

“请问你对我的朋友做了什么？”拄着拐杖的人看着松本润。

“我来的时候他就已经晕过去了。”松本润解释。

“是吗。”拄着拐杖的人抬起了拐杖。

二宫和也挪开视线，发现餐车车厢里没有别的人，一个都没有。

耳边有细微的风声，接着便是疼痛。

二宫和也捂着头，倒在了餐车车厢的走廊。在他闭上眼睛前，看到了重新落回地面的拐杖。

**【3】不合理之人**

“nino？nino？”

头部的疼痛并未消散什么，二宫和也艰难地睁开眼睛。

他没有躺在地上，而是坐在餐车的位置上。喊他的是坐在他身侧的松本润，他们对面坐着用拐杖打晕他的人和之前昏倒在餐车走廊的人。

“对不起。”打晕二宫和也的人跟他道歉。

“时间不多了，简单解释一下。”松本润说，“樱井翔，相叶雅纪，国立生物研究所的研究员，被窃的资料是他们两位所在的研究组的成果。”

“没有备份，那是独一份的资料和数据。”樱井翔解释，“一定要把资料完整的追回。”

“……两位来这里是研究所的意思？”二宫和也轻轻揉着头。

“不，是我们想要把资料追回。”相叶雅纪摇头，“资料对我们很重要。”

“总之，我们的目的是一致的。”樱井翔抄着手，“还有一站，那个人就要下车，这是我们最后的机会了。”

二宫和也点点头，不说话。

这两个研究员的出现让事情更诡异了。

如果是研究所派他们来的，他们对抓住那个偷窃资料的人没有什么帮助，他们的到来毫无意义。而如果他们是自己要来的，那他们是怎么知道那个盗窃者会乘坐这趟列车的？

这些疑问二宫和也一个字也没说。

在他昏迷的时候，松本润已经和这两个人达成一致，等列车到站后在站台守株待兔，把所有下车的人都带走。二宫和也默认了由自己和松本润下车抓人，行动不便的樱井翔和相叶雅纪在车上看看有没有别的情况。

十分钟后，列车到站。

早已站在车门边的二宫和也迈出车门。

这趟列车有八节车厢，二宫和也和松本润分别从三号车厢跟六号车厢的车门下车，樱井翔和相叶雅纪留在车厢连接处，让每节车厢都在他们的视线范围内。

在站台上面对列车车厢，二宫和也观察着每一个出口的动静。五分钟后，列车启动，二宫和也没有看到一个人下车。

来到出站口，亮出证件，调取监控，在这个站没有人下车。

监控室的挂钟时针走动了一格，指着数字十二。

晚上八点整，替他们调完监控的工作人员收拾东西准备下班。

二宫和也看着松本润，只从对方的脸上看到了迷惑不解。

**【4】Again**

二宫和也睁开双眼。

行驶中的列车十分平稳，窗外的景色飞速后退。算不上宽敞的座位并不舒适，伸不直的双脚有些酸涨。

“失败了。”坐在他身边的人眼睛大而明亮，张合的嘴唇饱满，“必须用别的方法找到他。”

二宫和也眨眨眼。

他知道自己是在列车上，他知道自己是二宫和也。但是，他不知道自己为什么在这里，或者说除了二宫和也这个名字，他对关于自己的别的事情一无所知。职业，年龄，人生经历……这类本该有的信息在他的脑子里一片空白。

而坐在他旁边的这个人似乎认识自己。

“可任务的提示信息，就是对方会在六站后下车，这不会错。”这个人沉吟，“你和松本润有去调监控吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  【TBC】  
>  ————————  
>  是的又是新故事，又是冷题材  
>  无限流，剧情向，感情线稀碎  
>  觉得这章有很多不合逻辑的地方，那就对了  
>    
>  求个留言  
> 


	2. 02

**【5】任务信息**

“任务？”二宫和也问。

樱井翔皱眉。

“你不记得了？”一种不妙的预感从心里升起。

二宫和也摇头。

见二宫和也的样子不似作伪，樱井翔用意念打开任务信息。

「2、资料携带者于秋山站下车；」

任务的提示信息不会错，这一点樱井翔十分确信。

从在列车上睁眼开始，他就忘记了关于自己的一切，只知道自己是樱井翔。脑海中浮现着一条任务信息，刀刻斧凿那般清晰。并且毫无由来却发自内心的，他知道自己是来完成这个任务的，除此之外的事情并不重要。而任务的描述和提示没有半分虚假和错误，同样如同刻在那般不容质疑。

这些信息，自己的这种认知和信任，毫无疑问是诡异而奇怪的。但是樱井翔不知为何没有去在意这份诡异，而是只想着要如何完成任务。

“……那，我们先去松本润。”

樱井翔盯着二宫和也，发现对方眨了眨眼，既不赞同也不反对，而是一句话不说。

“他在哪？”

“……松本润，是谁？”二宫和也眨着一双无辜至极的眼睛。

抓紧了手里的拐杖，樱井翔没有移开视线，试图从这张无辜的脸上找出哪怕一星半点的破绽。

然而这张脸没有半分破绽。

是二宫和也真的什么都不知道，还是二宫和也伪装得太好？

樱井翔不确定。

既然他有任务，那别人自然也可能有任务。因为任务描述里明确要求，他需要以被窃的生物研究所的研究员这个身份来完成任务，樱井翔认为自己的所做作为必须符合这个身份所应有的逻辑。而类似这样的要求，或者说限制，对其他需要完成的任务的人是否同样存在？

之前和松本润来来回回试探了许久，樱井翔基本确认松本润和他一样是来完成任务的，他也大概猜得出松本润的任务就是追回那份被窃的资料。

但，那是之前的猜想。

列车停靠秋山站的时候，樱井翔很确认自己没看到有人下车。之后，列车启动，他和相叶雅纪汇合，都不知道二宫和也跟松本润那边是什么情况。再然后，樱井翔闭眼睁眼的功夫，他就再次回到了自己拿着车票独自上车的那一刻。

又重复了一遍已经经历过一次的检票，听着已经听过的车内报站广播，樱井翔没有坐到自己车票上的位置再次去遇到相叶雅纪，而是直接找到了一个人坐的二宫和也。

相叶雅纪和松本润他都已经接触过了，只有二宫和也他一无所知。与其重复之前的事情浪费时间，他更想确认不是在睡觉就是在昏迷的二宫和也有什么任务。

“啊——”

刺耳的尖叫在车厢后面响起。

已经经历过的场景再次重复，樱井翔脑海中的任务信息依旧是【进行中】，这说明之前那一次任务并没有完成。樱井翔只是不确认，这种场景的重复是不是因为任务没有完成，要终结这种重复是有一个人完成任务就好，还是每个人都要完成任务。

樱井翔倾向于前者。

他之前的推测中，相叶雅纪的任务是保证资料不被损毁，松本润的任务是追回资料。而他的任务，和这两个人的是冲突的。

但现在看来，他的推测应该是错误的。

“有医生吗！”

“有人晕过去了！”

车厢里有人在呼救，一时间有些嘈杂。

**【6】零和博弈**

之前的那一次，樱井翔没有下车，他知道这样一来自己的任务必然是要失败的。但松本润和相叶雅纪的失败，他不能理解。

任务的提示信息不会有错，携带资料的人必然会在秋山站下车，在秋山站下车的人只有二宫和也跟松本润，所以他们两人中必然有一人带着资料。如果带资料的人是松本润，松本润的任务自然就是将资料传递出去，只用对付二宫和也的情况下松本润没道理失败。同理，如果带资料的人是二宫和也，二宫和也同样没有理由失败。

最重要的是，不管是谁携带资料，都没有理由毁掉资料。而相叶雅纪的任务是保证资料不被损毁，所以无论如何相叶雅纪的任务都不该是失败的。

在二宫和也身边的坐下的那一刻，樱井翔就把上一次的问题想明白了。

携带资料的人必然会在秋山站下车这个信息来自任务提示，不会有错，所以错的只会是樱井翔自己的推测。那么相叶雅纪的任务绝不仅仅是保证资料不被损毁，松本润的任务也不一定是追回资料，而携带资料的人必然在二宫和也跟松本润之间。

樱井翔现在要弄清楚，是松本润太擅于伪装误导了他，还是二宫和也刻意没透露自己的信息？

只有确认了到底是这两人中的谁携带着资料，他才能完成自己的任务。

“你到底是谁？是什么身份？”周围的嘈杂并没有影响樱井翔。

“这个……”二宫和也挠挠头，“我也不清楚……”

打开抱着的背包，二宫和也翻出了一张证件。

“如果没错的话，我应该是……警察？”

看着二宫和也自己都并不确认的模样，樱井翔依旧没找出作伪的痕迹。

“……听着，我不知道你身上发生了什么，但是现在我们在这的目的是一样的。”很快想明白自己应该怎么做，樱井翔让自己说出来的话像是一个想要追回自己研究成果的研究员，“现在最重要的是找到那个带着资料的人，把资料追回来。六站之后的秋山站，那个人会下车，但是我们已经失败了一次。”

二宫和也看着他的眼神依旧带着些迷茫。

“现在，我们去跟另外两个同伴汇合，这次我们一起下车。”

只要和携带资料的人一起在秋山站下车，哪怕不知道这个人是二宫和也还是松本润，樱井翔都有机会完成自己的任务。

因为樱井翔的任务，就是从携带资料的人手中接过资料而已。

找到相叶雅纪和松本润不算困难，但两人的状态并不乐观。

“失败过一次？”

“这次一起下车？”

和二宫和也一样，两人同样不记得上一次的经历。但和二宫和也不一样的是，他们知道自己是谁，也知道关于失窃资料的事情。或者说，这两个人和上一次樱井翔遇到时的模样并无差别。

“……现在的情况很奇怪。”在发现二宫和也什么也不记得的时候就有的不好预测成了真，樱井翔并不如何惊异，“只有我记得上一次的情况，你们三个都不记得。把情况想得差一些，这一次我们还是失败，还会再来一次。那下一次，还是只有我记得吗？或者连我也不记得了。”

做好最坏的打算，从来都是樱井翔习惯。

“也有可能是你们中有谁记得。”

如果这一次还是失败，樱井翔要为自己下一次的成功留下可能。

“我把上一次的情况说一遍，这一次我们四个人一起行动，下一次的那个人会知道这两次的情况。”

不带主观情绪简要说明了上一次的情况，樱井翔没有隐瞒什么。

很明显，他们四个人的任务并不一致，或者说划分成了两个对立的阵营。樱井翔这个接收资料的人和那个携带资料在秋山站下车的人属于一个阵营，而另外两个人的任务偏向保护及追回资料。

现在，携带资料的人基本锁定在二宫和也跟松本润之间，樱井翔不能暴露自己的任务并非保护或追回。哪怕把上一轮的信息公开，他也要藏好自己。

樱井翔说完之后，四个人之间陷入短暂的沉默。

“你怎么证明你说的是真的？”松本润问，“只有你记得，你怎么说都是可以的。”

“再过一站，我们去餐车。一直到开到秋山站为止，餐车都不会有其他人进来。”樱井翔给出了一个具体而充满意外性的情况。

“好，我们过去。”樱井翔敢说随时有可能进人的餐车不会有其他人，这样的自信暂时得到了三人的信任。

**【7】挟持事件**

四人在餐车待了三站。

这段时间里，餐车里确确实实没有别的人。列车员也好，乘客也好，没有一个人进入餐车。

越是临近秋山站，四人间的气氛越是古怪。待到第二站的时候，相叶雅纪以上厕所为由离开了一会儿，从他离开的速度来说有些迫不及待。

驶离第三站没多久，二宫和也同样去了卫生间。

“如果你说的是真的，那携带资料的人就是二宫和也。”二宫和也刚离开餐车，松本润便开了口，“我的任务是追回资料，携带资料的人不是我。”

“你没办法证明，而且二宫和也是你的同事。”樱井翔在上一次就见过了松本润的证件，同样是警视厅的警视，“你是要告诉我你们警视厅并不可信？”

“不，我只是希望你们配合我，一下车就直接逮捕二宫和也。”松本润掏出一副手铐，“把我和他拷在一起，一起送到警局。这样，不管是我和他谁带着资料，都能保证资料被追回。”

松本润看着樱井翔的眼睛。

“只要你说的都是实话。”

“当然。”

樱井翔笑笑。

松本润说得一点没错。一旦二宫和也跟松本润都进了警局，樱井翔的任务几乎可以宣告失败。

相叶雅纪看看樱井翔，看看松本润，欲言又止。最后还是没说什么，只扭头去看车窗外的风景。

五分钟后，二宫和也回到了餐车。

“下一站就是秋山站。”抓起自己的背包，二宫和也难得主动说话，“要提前去车门边站着吗？”

三人拿着自己的东西，跟在二宫和也的后面走向车厢连接处。

“别过来——”

还没走出餐车车厢，混乱的声响便远远传来。

四人对视，快步向前。

车厢连接处，樱井翔看到了一个被挟持的孩子。

一个四十岁左右的男人一手挥舞着小臂长的刀，一手掐着一个小男孩的脖子，靠在车门上。小男孩泛红的眼里满是泪水，却没有发出一点声音。

“退后——”

对面的车厢里乱成一团。

“什么情况！”站在身旁的相叶雅纪拽着樱井翔的手，“你没说会有这事！”

走在前面的二宫和也跟松本润也回过头。

樱井翔抿了抿唇，没有开口。

上一次根本就没有发生这样一起事件。

难道他现在经历的，并不是之前的重复？

还是说每一次的重复，都会有新的变数？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  【TBC】  
>  ————————  
>  写得又乱又枯燥  
>  我枯了  
>    
>  还是厚脸皮求个留言  
>    
>  无奖竞猜，eghy和sbr谁是携带资料的人  
>  下一章揭晓答案  
> 


	3. 03

**【8】一无所获**

混乱。

嘈杂。

持刀的凶徒寸步不让，孩子的颈部被刀刃压出浅浅的血痕。被乘务员拦住的女子不住哀求，匆匆赶来的乘警不敢靠近，早已退到车厢另一头的乘客们远远张望，还有人举着手机拍摄什么。

“之前没这事。”樱井翔十分确认，“不用管它，最重要的事情是拿到资料。”

三个人看向樱井翔的眼神都变得有些古怪。

“乘警会处理这事，这和我们没关系。”樱井翔转过身走向餐车车厢的另一头，“专业的人去做专业的事，我们也帮不上什么忙。”

拄着拐杖走了几步，没有听见跟上来的脚步声，樱井翔扭过头，眼神变得冷淡了许多。

“怎么，你们两位……警官，是要履行自己的职责了？”

二宫和也颇为无辜的挠了挠脸上的纱布。

松本润不耐地皱起眉。

“……或者这样，现在离秋山站还有五分钟，到站之后，你们先去处理这个人。”樱井翔抬手看了看腕表，“处理完以后，我们再来解决这次的任务。”

没等两个被点名的警察做出反应，相叶雅纪先开了口。

“那个孩子随时可能被伤到，甚至死掉。”抬手指着嘈杂不止的方向，相叶雅纪表情严肃，“你只关心那份资料？”

“既然那人没有第一时间杀人，也就不太可能会马上失控，或者你有办法在保证那个孩子安全的情况下制服他，那也没问题。”樱井翔抬了抬拐杖，“你做得到吗？”

“那个位置是死角。”松本润拍拍相叶雅纪的肩。

“如果资料流出，后果会更严重吧。”二宫和也的目光在樱井翔跟相叶雅纪两个人之间转来转去，“你们研究出来的东西，你们应该比较清楚的。”

樱井翔靠在椅背上，等着相叶雅纪妥协。

事实上，他也没有等多久。

五分钟说长不长，只是在这种特定的时候在感知里被拉得无比漫长。

列车到站的刹那，二宫和也跟松本润从远离事发地点的一头下了车，迅速从背后靠近了因为谨慎和犹豫，还未开始迈出车门的凶徒。

空旷的站台上，零星散落着准备上车的乘客。

松本润干净利落地从背后扣住了凶徒的喉咙，二宫和也打掉了对方手上的刀并接住了孩子。而二宫和也刚把孩子放下，还没来得及回头，便被人攥住了手。

一声清脆的金属闭合声之后，他右手手腕上多了一副手铐，手铐的另一头扣在松本润的左手手腕上。

“只要樱井翔没说谎，那资料一定在你身上。”松本润的身后，凶徒已经倒在地上没有动弹，“搜身吧。”

“喂——”二宫和也睁大眼睛，后退了一步。

“我来吧。”樱井翔拄着拐杖靠近，“aiba你看住松本润，被让他跑了。”

准备搜身的相叶雅纪闻言站到了松本润旁边。

“喂喂喂你们不要太过分了啊——”

二宫和也在挣扎，一旁的相叶雅纪帮着松本润扣住了二宫和也的手脚。

樱井翔的搜身十分细致，几乎是把二宫和也身上任何一寸地方都找了一遍。不只是一些敏感部位，就连头发也没有放过。

“嘶——”

脸上的纱布被揭下的时候，黏在纱布上的痂也一同被撕开。

“没有。”

樱井翔很快就把纱布翻了个来回。

“我说你们，听不听人说话？”

一脚踢掉樱井翔的拐杖，二宫和也没去管差点摔倒的樱井翔，一肘子撞在了松本润胸口。

“还是说，你们根本就不是来追回什么资料的？”

一把推开相叶雅纪，脸上开始渗血的长疤让二宫和也看起来很是凶狠。

“一开始我就觉得奇奇怪怪的，莫名其妙的在这个地方，莫名其妙的遇到你们这些人，莫名其妙的要追回所谓的资料……谁来给我解释一下，你们这所谓的任务到底是什么？”

樱井翔豁然抬头。

“你难道没有任务？”樱井翔踉跄着站稳。

“我连我为什么会在这里都不知道！”二宫和也提高音量。

“那就更有问题了！”相叶雅纪直接插到樱井翔和二宫和也中间，“我们每个人都是有任务的，只有你没有！”

“只有我没有？”二宫和也扯扯嘴角，“那你的任务是什么？毁掉资料？还是抓到那个偷资料的人？”

“我要追回资料，抱着资料不被损毁。”相叶雅纪看了看松本润，“你呢？”

“查出资料失窃的原委。”松本润揉着胸口。

“把资料带回去，亲手从那人手上把资料带回去。”樱井翔搬出早就想好的措辞。

“樱井翔之前还说，你们都是来追回资料的。”二宫和也声音不大，却十足的嘲讽。

“你身上没有，肯定在他身上。”没回应二宫和也的质疑，樱井翔看向松本润。

松本润翻了个白眼，主动抬起双手。

相叶雅纪像之前樱井翔对二宫和也那样搜遍了松本润全身，还是一无所获。

四人沉默下来。

列车已经驶离，同在站台的乘客远远地对他们指指点点。

“你要怎么解释？”

二宫和也看着樱井翔。

**【9】留白**

二宫和也睁开双眼。

行驶中的列车十分平稳，窗外的景色飞速后退。算不上宽敞的座位并不舒适，伸不直的双脚有些酸涨。

二宫和也觉得不对劲。

他知道自己是在列车上，他知道自己是二宫和也。但是，他不知道自己为什么在这里，或者说除了二宫和也这个名字，他对关于自己的别的事情一无所知。职业，年龄，人生经历……这类本该有的信息在他的脑子里一片空白。

脸上传来火烧火燎似的疼痛，他下意识伸手去碰。

“nino——”

不知为何，二宫和也知道这个称呼是在喊自己。

他回过头。

“那个，我也不知道怎么解释。”高瘦的男人挠挠头，在他身边的座位坐下，“我就把你的话再说一遍好了。”

二宫和也不太明白这是什么情况。

“简单来说，你现在除了自己叫什么名字，什么都不知道，比如说自己为什么会在这辆列车上。但是，你，我，还有另外两个人，都是这种情况。同样的场景，这是我们重复经历的第四轮了。”

抱紧怀里的背包，二宫和也微微眯眼。

“啊，你又不认得我了，我叫相叶雅纪。”相叶雅纪补上自我介绍，“我们都是来执行任务的，每个人的任务都不一样。我们几个就像是在玩游戏一样，只要任务没有成功，就要把关卡从头再来一次。每重来一轮，都只有我们中的一个人记得上一轮发生的事情，记得的这个人每次都不一样。第二轮的时候，樱井翔记得第一轮。第三轮，也就是上一轮的时候，你记得第二轮。这一轮是第四轮，是我记得。”

“……所以？”二宫和也眨眨眼。

“详细的东西待会儿我们四个遇见了再说，我简单讲一下之前每一轮的情况。”

车厢后面传来尖叫，有人在喊医生。

“我们的任务都跟一份资料有关，我需要追回资料，松本润需要调查情况，樱井翔要把资料带回去。第一轮的时候我们互相不信任，没有把自己的任务挑明，只是根据任务提示在秋山站下车，等着那个拿资料的人下来，但是除了你和松本润没人下车。”

相叶雅纪加快了语速。

“然后是第二轮，樱井翔记得上一轮的事情，告诉了我们每个人。因为只有你和松本润下车，资料一定在你和松本润身上。但是下车之后搜你们两个人的身，什么都没有搜到。”

像是玻璃破碎的声音响起，远远地有惊慌失措的尖叫声传来。

“上一轮，你记得所有事，把樱井翔说过的第一轮和你记得的第二轮告诉了我们。因为两轮的结果是矛盾的，我们四个人当场互相搜身，什么都没有搜到。这证明樱井翔在说谎，可是他自己都不知道第二轮的时候自己为什么要说谎。”相叶雅纪指了指二宫和也的背包，“然后车上发生了大规模的食物中毒，死了十多个人。死者分布在不同的车厢，互不认识，唯一的共同点就是都去餐车买了饭。”

二宫和也打开背包看了看，里面是一份有些厚度的文件，一份证件，和一根短棍。

“我们花了一点时间，找到了投毒的人，是餐车的乘务员。但是其他乘务员都说，这个人他们不认识，而有一个乘务员失踪了。”可能因为是自己记得的缘故，相叶雅纪对第三轮的叙述多了很多细节，“然后下车前，我们遇到了一群匪徒。他们有十多个人，每个人都拿着刀，挟持了很多乘客。力量悬殊，我们没有正面抵抗，借其他乘客的手机偷偷报了警。在列车到站秋山站之前，我们制造了一些混乱，趁乱下了车。”

有人从走廊快速的奔跑过去。

“已经准备好的警察上来制服了匪徒，我们作为证人跟着去录笔录。在路上，我睁眼闭眼的功夫，就是又回到了我刚上车的时候。”相叶雅纪顿了顿，“按你上一轮的要求，我第一时间来找你，让你换药。”

“换药？”二宫和也问。

“上一轮的时候，你有说，你脸上的上比第二轮的时候疼了很多，猜测每一轮都会恶化，不能不管。为了不耽误事情，让下一轮无论是谁记得，都第一时间找到你，用前几轮的事情暂时得到你的信任，然后让你去换药。”

“……原来是这样。”二宫和也摸了摸脸上的纱布，“谢谢你原因相信上一轮的我。”

“不，你身上一直没搜出来东西，我当然信你，上一轮见到你的时候，你脸上的纱布都是渗血的。”相叶雅纪耸肩，“反倒是樱井翔，因为那些意外逃过了解释，这一轮他必须说清楚。”

**【10】染血**

避开后方的混乱，二宫和也走向前面的车厢。相叶雅纪朝乘务员要了胶带、纱布和药物交给二宫和也，表示在卫生间外面等待。

二宫和也锁上门，看着镜子里的自己。

脸上疼得不轻，纱布倒是干干净净。

沉默地打量了自己几秒，自己回想了相叶雅纪的话，二宫和也深深吸了口气。

撕开纱布，双手按在伤口的两边，他掰开了自己的伤口。

被掰开的血肉里面，有一条黑色的线。

用另一只手捏住它，快速抽出，二宫和也长大了嘴忍住快要冲出喉咙的痛呼。

一小块芯片被他捏在沾血的指尖。

咚咚咚——

突然有人敲门。

“需要帮忙吗nino？”

隔着门传来相叶雅纪的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  【TBC】  
>  ————————  
>  死亡列车的故事大概还有一章，最多两章  
>    
>  一开始的标题就是【新伤】，有人猜到资料在这吗  
>  下章解析nino在第三轮的操作  
>    
>  无奖竞猜，死亡列车这个单元，有没有谁的任务能够成功  
> 


End file.
